Constantijn III van Rome
|----- | align="right" style="background:#f7f8ff" | Tijdvak | colspan="3" | Dynastie van Theodosius |----- | colspan="4" align="left" | |----- | colspan="4" align="left" | |} Flavius Claudius Constantinus, bekend als Constantijn III (gestorven 411) was keizer van Rome van lente 407 tot 411. Hij kwam in opstand tegen de rechtmatige keizer Honorius en wordt derhalve een usurpator genoemd. Van Constantijns afkomt is niets bekend. Hij was een soldaat van lage afkomst en had 2 zoons: Constans II en Iulianus. Achtergrond Op 31 december 406 staken diverse stammen Germanen, waaronder Vandalen, Bourgondiërs, Alanen en Sueven de bevroren Rijn over nabij Mainz. Zij overrompelden de Romeinse verdedigingswerken en slaagden er in het West-Romeinse rijk binnen te dringen. Ten tijde van deze invasie was de Britse provincie in oproer, waarbij heersers kwamen en gingen. Uiteindelijk kwam Constantijn vroeg in 407 aan de macht, als vervanger van ene Gratianus, mogelijk Gracianus Municeps. Constantijn die militair was, kwam onmiddellijk in actie, en vertrok naar het continent, naar Bononia. Historici gaan er van uit dat hij het grootste deel van het leger uit Brittannië meenam, waardoor deze provincie onbeschermd achterbleef. Constantijns generaals Justitianus en (de Frankische) Nebiogastes, werden verslagen door Sarus, Stilicho's luitenant, waarbij Nebiogastes werd vastgezet, en later gedood, bij Valence (Drôme). Constantijn stuurde een nieuw leger, aangevoerd door Edobich en Gerontius, en Sarus werd gedwongen terug te trekken in Italië. Daarbij moest hij de Alpen over, die onder controle stonden van de Bagaudae, aan wie hij tol betaalde. Constantijn beveiligde de grens langs de Rijn, en liet de passen tussen Gallië en Italië bewaken. Tegen mei 408 had hij Arles tot hoofdstad gemaakt, waarbij Apollinaris, de grootvader van Sidonius Apollinaris, tot prefect werd benoemd. Erkenning door Honorius In de zomer van 408 herschikten de Romeinse troepen zich, in voorbereiding op een tegenaanval. Constantijn had intussen andere plannen. Bang dat familieleden van keizer Honorius hem zouden aanvallen vanuit Hispania, terwijl Italiaanse troepen onder Sarus en Stilicho vanuit Italië die aanval zouden steunen, besloot hij hen voor te zijn en viel Spanje binnen. Hij liet zijn zoon Constans komen, die tot dan toe in een klooster was opgegroeid, en benoemde hem tot Caesar. Constans werd met generaal Gerontius naar Spanje gestuurd. De neven werden zonder veel moeite verslagen en twee van hen - Didymus en Theodosiolus - werden gevangen genomen. Twee andere neven - Lagodius en Verianus ontsnapten naar Constantinopel. Constans liet zijn vrouw en huishouding in Zaragoza achter onder de hoede van Gerontius en vertrok naar Arles. In de tussentijd muitte het Romeinse leger bij Ticinum op 13 augustus, wat uiteindelijk resulteerde in de executie van Stilicho op 22 augustus. Generaal Sarus deserteerde met zijn troepen, waardoor Honorius nagenoeg zonder militaire steun achterbleef in Ravenna. Honorius had daarboven te kampen met een Gotisch leger onder Alaric I, dat in Etrurië rondtrok. Constantijn had vanaf 409 ook steeds meer problemen. Rond deze tijd kwam zijn oorspronkelijke thuisbasis Brittannia in opstand, en aangezien Constantijn alle troepen had meegenomen kon hij niets doen. Hij schreef vervolgens maar naar Honorius en vroeg hem om vergiffenis voor zijn opstand. Honorius was bereid hem als medeheerser te accepteren (hij had al genoeg problemen), en de twee waren samen consul in 409. Oost-Romeins keizer Theodosius II erkende Constantijn overigens niet. Grote problemen Voor Constantijn werd de situatie niet echt beter hierna. In september hadden de barbaren, die de Rijnlinie hadden doorbroken en plunderend door Gallië trokken, de Pyreneeën bereikt, braken door de verdediging van Constantijns garnizoenen, en trokken Spanje binnen. Toen Constantijn Constans tot medekeizer benoemde en naar Spanje wilde sturen om orde op zaken te stellen rebelleerde Gerontius en riep deze zijn eigen zoon Maximus tot keizer uit. Ondanks Constantijns inspanningen werd er later vanuit Spanje aangevallen, toen Gerontius met barbaarse medestanders oprukte. Constantijn zag zich omringd door vijanden, en hij nam een wanhopige gok: met zijn overgebleven troepen trok hij naar Italië, waar hij met de steun van magister equitum Allobichus Honorius wilde afzetten. Deze invasie eindigde in 410 in een nederlaag, waarbij Constantijn zich moest terugtrekken in Gallië, en Allobichus sneuvelde. Constantijns positie werd moeilijker. Zijn troepen die de rebellerende Gerontius bevochten werden verslagen bij Vienne in 411, alwaar zijn zoon Constans werd opgepakt en geëxecuteerd. Constantijns gouverneur Decimius Rusticus, die Apollinaris enkele jaren daarvoor had vervangen, verliet Constantijn en raakte verwikkeld in de opstand van Iovinus. Gerontius zette Constantine vast in Arles, en belegerde hem. Overgave en dood Honorius had inmiddels een nieuwe generaal Constantius naar Arles gestuurd, die Gerontius verjoeg, en de belegering van Constantijn in de stad overnam. Constantijn hield vol, hopend op de terugkeer van zijn generaal Ebodich, die troepen rekruteerde bij de Franken in noord-Gallië. Bij zijn terugkeer werd Ebodich echter verslagen, en Constantijns laatste hoop vervloog, zeker toen zijn troepen bij de Rijn deserteerden en zich aansloten bij Iovinus, en hij moest zich overgeven. Ondanks de belofte van een veilige aftocht werd hij door Constantius gevangen genomen, en werd hij onthoofd in augustus of september 411. Alhoewel Gerontius zelfmoord pleegde in Spanje, en Constantius later de opstand van Iovinus en diens broer Sebastianus neersloeg, kwam er nooit meer een Romeins gezag in Brittannië na de dood van Constantijn. Zoals Procopius van Caesarea later uitlegde: "vanaf die tijd zou het onder regime van tirannen staan". De legende volgens Geoffrey van Monmouth Constantijn wordt genoemd als koning van Brittannië als opvolger van Gracianus Municeps, die was vermoord. Dit wordt bevestigd door de kronieken van Wales. Monmouth stelt dat Brittannië in burgeroorlog was na de dood van Gracianus, waarna het de hulp van Bretagne inriep. De koning van Bretagne, Aldroenus, wilde niet heersen over twee koninkrijken, en stuurde zijn zoon Constantijn naar Brittannië. Constantijn versloeg de Picten en Hunnen, en werd vader van drie zonen Constans, Ambrosius Aurelianus en Uther Pendragon. Hij stuurde Constans naar een klooster en stuurde zijn andere zonen naar Bretagne om daar te worden opgevoed. Constantijn regeerde tien jaar, waarna hij door een Pict werd vermoord. Dit verhaal is in tegenspraak met de geschiedenis zoals we die nu kennen. Bibliografie *C.E. Stevens, "Marcus, Gratian, Constantine", Athenaeum, 35 (1957), 316-47 *E.A. Thompson, "Britain, A.D. 406-410", Britannia, 8 (1977), 303-318. Externe links *[http://www.roman-emperors.org/westemp5.htm Online Encyclopedia of Roman Emperors: een biografie van Constantine (Engels)] *[http://www.britannia.com/history/ebk/gene/bretonped.html#AlmaPompea/ Brittania.com: een stamboom van Britse koningen (Engels)] categorie:Mythisch Britse koning Categorie:Romeins keizer Categorie:Personen